


Just a Trip to The Zoo

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I haven't thought past that, M/M, it's actually very freaking cute, like the childs are around 6 ish, team dads take child mercs to the zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Team dads take the child mercs to the zoo for the day because it's for Sam's birthday.Someone had to write team dads.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afleetoffoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afleetoffoxes/gifts).



Wash wakes up to someone tugging on his hand. He groans, a bit annoyed, but opens his eyes anyway. He sees a little Sammy, staring at him with his big grey eyes. 

 "Good morning, Sam." Wash sits up slowly. "How may I help you?"

 "Hungry."

 "Hungry? Okay. Hold on. I'll get up in a moment. Go get your brother up." 

Sam nods and runs out of the room. Wash groans more. How can that child be so energetic this early in the morning? Speaking of time, Wash looks over at the alarm clock on Mason's side. It's only 7:15am. Yeah, way too early. 

Wash leans over and kisses Mason's soft lips. Just enough to wake him up. When Wash feels Mase has woken up, he pulls away. 

 "Good morning beautiful." Wash smiles. Mason smiles back, moving a strand of Wash's hair out of his face.

 "Morning. What wakes you at this hour?"

 "A hungry child." Wash moves to get out of bed, stretching when he does.

 "Which one came to wake you?" Mason sits up. 

 "Sam." Wash grabs a shirt and puts it on. "You can either come help make breakfast or get ready for when we leave."

 "Where are we going?"

 "To the zoo, remember?"

 "Oh! Right. I'll be out in a few."

Wash nods and heads to the kitchen. He gets out the eggs and bacon from the fridge. 

Isaac comes running out of his room. He jumps up into his seat at the table. 

 "Good morning little one." Wash doesn't even have to look up to know it's Isaac. 

 "I'm not little!" Isaac groans. 

 "You're almost six. That's still little." Wash starts the bacon. 

 "I'm not little." Isaac frowns. 

 "Where's your brother?" Wash cracks some eggs as he waits for the bacon.

 "I dunno," Isaac shrugs.

 "Isaac Gates. Go untie your brother. Now." 

 "Fine. And my name's Felix!" Isaac slides out of his chair. 

 "Behave and maybe I'll call you that." Wash takes the bacon out of the pan, putting it on a tray. 

 "I hate you."

 "I don't doubt that. Now go or I'll make you deal with Mason." He scrambles up the eggs. 

 "I'm going!" Isaac runs into the bedroom. 

Wash sighs. Moments later, Sam comes running into the kitchen. He stands next to Wash, glaring at Isaac when he comes in. 

Mason walks in, sees the smirk on Isaac's face and the hate on Sam's.

 "Did I miss anything?" He looks at Wash.

 "That one there," he points to Isaac, "tied this one up." Wash pours the eggs into the pan.

Mason crosses his arms. Isaac looks down at the ground. "You did what?"

 "Nothing. Won't happen again!"

 "Say you're sorry. Happens again I'm taking away your games."

Isaac mumbles to himself and goes up to Sam. "Sorry."

 "It's okay."

 "Both you go sit down. Breakfast is almost ready." Wash announces. They both take their seat at the table. Mason grabs some plates and starts to divide everything up equally. Wash takes his plate and Sam’s, putting it in front of him. Mason has his own and Isaac’s, putting it down. 

When everyone is finished, Mason takes the plates to the sink to wash them. Wash goes to take a quick shower. 

 

Once everything and everyone is ready, Wash and Mason load up the car with a backpack and the two children. Isaac behind the driver so the passenger can look at him to threaten if need be. Sam behind the passenger because it’s easier and he doesn’t usually need any threatening. Mason is almost always the driver, but this time Wash is driving. 

They made it to the zoo with a few minor inconveniences. Mostly because of Isaac. But they got through it. 

At the zoo, Wash pulls into a parking spot. Mason gets out and gets the backpack along with Sam. Wash gets out and opens the back door for Isaac, but stands in front of it so he can’t get out.

 “Let’s make a deal. If you’re good this entire trip, you’ll get something you want.”

 “World domination.” 

 “Something reasonable!”

 “Ice cream with dinner and whatever I want in the gift shop.”

 “Sure. Do we have a deal?”

 “Deal.” They shake hands. “Pleasure doing business with you, Washy.” Isaac moves past Wash to get out of the car. 

 “How many times do I have to tell you to not call me Washy?” Wash closes the car door and takes Isaac’s hand, even though he fights it slightly, and catches up to where Mason is. 

 “What took you so long?” Mason asks.

 “Had to make a deal with this one.” Wash looks down at Isaac, who’s honestly trying to be good. For now at least. Until he decides ice cream and a gift isn’t worth a few hours of being good.

They walk down to the entrance. Mason pays for the tickets while Wash now holds Sam’s hand as well. Sam’s excited to be here. They’re there because it’s where he said he wanted to go for his birthday. Which is mostly why they’re trying to make deals with Isaac to stay as good as possible. Don’t ruin this for Sam.

They head to the people who greet them and scan their tickets. Once they get through that, the first thing they see is the otter’s little home. Sam looks around, not able to find them. He tugs on Wash’s hand, making Wash squat down. 

 “Where?” Sam asks.

 “Right there.” Wash points to the little water slide the otters have that’s carved into the rock. The otters are laying right next to it. “Up on the rock.”

 “Oh!” Sam smiles, looking at them, his face against the glass. 

Felix lets go of Wash's hand and goes off with Mason to see the polar bear. Sam is in love with the otters. They both gets up and gracefully go down the slide. He watches them swim in the water a little before they climb up on a rock, out of sight.

Sam takes Wash's hand and they head over to where Mason has Isaac on his shoulders so he can see the polar bear over the water. Wash lets Sam get up on his shoulders to see as well. The polar bear is jumping on a barrel, crushing it. Isaac is fascinated with the destruction of the barrel. 

 “Did you know,” Sam leans against Wash’s head, “that polar bear’s hair is transparent and their skin is black?” 

 “Where’d you learn this?” Mason asks, not knowing that.

 “I read it in one of my science books.”

 “You’re such a nerd,” Isaac rolls his eyes. “I’m glad we’re not related.”

 “Isaac, be nice.” Wash warns a little, not really giving it away that he’s giving a warning. “Do you have any more facts about polar bears, Sam?” 

 “Yeah! A male polar bear can weigh up to 990 pounds!” Sam is so proud he gets to talk about the things he knows.

 “So, by using that knowledge, is this one a boy or girl?” Wash asks, knowing the answer because he saw a sign that said the name and sex of this polar bear. 

 “Possibly female cause doesn’t look like weighs as much. Could just be the zoo’s fault.”

 “You’re right. It’s a female.” 

Sammy smiles, so proud that he’s right. Isaac is getting bored and wants to move on. They have a lot of zoo to cover. Wash and Mason let the boys off their shoulders. There’s this rule that as long as the two stay in front of them, then they won’t make one or both hold their hands. So Wash and Mason take this opportunity to hold hands. 

Other than the little rude comment, Isaac has been good so far. Wash didn’t actually expect him to try at all. It’s easy to see he’s trying. Nice of him. 

They get to the top of the hill and give Sam the choice of either going to the right to see the sea lions, going straight to see the penguins, or going to the left which would take them to Australia or just the Discovery Barn. Sam picks the Discovery Barn first, then head back to see the penguins. 

They make their way to the Discovery Barn. Wash takes a deep breath, preparing himself mentally for all the kids he sees when they come up to this barn looking building. Ha. That's why it's called the Discovery Barn. There are kids running around, some screaming. There's a slide that takes them from the floor they're on to the lower level. It's crazy. Isaac takes a step back to stay against Mason. He's not a fan of other kids either. Sam just looks around, standing in the same spot. Until he sees lemurs in one corner. His eyes light up. 

Sam walks over to the corner where the lemurs are. He points at them as Wash comes over, overly excited.

 “Do you have any facts on lemurs?” Wash asks, kneeling down next to him.

 “Yeah! Lemurs are my favorite! They can live up to 18 years in the wild! And, and they are color blind! They're nocturnal too! Because they can barely see anything!” Sam smiles, looking back and forth between Wash and the lemurs.

 “That's so cool,” Wash looks at them too. “So these are your favorite?”

 “Yes! I want one!”

Wash chuckles. “We can get you a stuffed one in the gift shop if you’d like.”

 “Please?!”

 “Of course!” Wash is just happy to see Sam happy. Ever since they adopted the two, Sam hasn't been happy about everything. And the fact that he's finally starting to open up is very good. Especially to Wash since he tends to lean more towards Mason.

 “Why are they your favorite? I like cats because they're a lot like me.” Wash hopes he'll explain. Just to get him to talk more.

 “I like lemurs because they're furry and soft and like ninjas, but blind. Also, the female is the one in charge.”

 “That's all pretty cool. I like it. They're awesome.”

 “Yeah.” Sam is content standing there, looking at them. 

When Mason and Isaac come up to them, Wash knows that Isaac wants to move on. Not that hard to figure out. Just by the way he's starting to look a little overwhelmed. Wash is surprised he's not more overwhelmed. Guess the lemurs helped. 

They manage to pry Sam away from the lemurs. He takes Mason’s hand. Isaac walks next to Wash without holding his hand. They head out and towards the penguins. Isaac has been more attached to Wash since they got him. Mostly because he knows how to push his buttons and it’s fun for him. He likes Mason too, just not as much as Wash because Mason tries to discipline him more than Wash does. Wash barters. 

They reach the penguin building and as soon as they're in, Sam and Isaac both run towards the big penguin enclosure. In front of the window, to the right, is a concrete simulation of an iceberg. Both of them climb up on it, smiling about the penguins.

There are two different penguins in the enclosure. Emperor and Puffins. Isaac puts his hand over Sam’s mouth when Sam tries to tell him facts about the penguins. Isaac, not even paying attention when Sam licks his hand, just stares at the penguins. They must be his favorite? Or at least one he likes.

 “Hey Isaac, what's your favorite animal?” Mason asks.

 “Dunno,” Isaac shrugs. He's not really sure. Maybe penguins. Maybe elephants. Maybe zebras. How the fuck should he know?

 “Maybe by the end of the trip, you can tell us your favorite?”

Isaac shrugs again and removes his hand from Sam’s mouth. Sam sticks his tongue out at Isaac then turns to the penguins. 

They end up sitting there for a little while longer before leaving to head towards Africa. They walk the elephant path all the way down to the end to find the elephants are standing together. Elephants are Mason’s favorite. He likes the fact that they're gentle giants and can remember pretty much everything in their entire life. Isaac climbs up on the wooden fence to get a better look while Wash helps Sam up next to his brother. 

Isaac turns to look at Sam, “Can you tell me something about elephants?”

Both Mason and Wash look at each other, confused at the fact that Isaac is willingly wanting facts on an animal instead of calling Sam a nerd over it. Going on about how elephants live up to 70 years. About how they aren’t really afraid of mice, just afraid of stepping on them. Isaac is just fascinated by the fact that Sam knows so much. Nerd, yeah, but still. When did he ever have time to read about all these animals?

 “Come on Sammy,” Isaac hops down from the fence. “Let’s get going!” 

Sam hops off the fence and walks next to Isaac in the wrong direction. Mason and Wash turn them both around to be facing the right direction. They shrug and begin walking. Down the bridge that goes over the train tracks and the Little Blue River to the beginnings of Africa. 

They head off to the right because it’s one big loop. The first animal is the cheetah. There’s only one because the zoo sent the others off for breading. They have to go in front of the warthog exhibit to see the cheetah because it likes to lay by the trees there behind the warthogs. It’s funny that they put the cheetah right next to food it would normally eat in the wild if they couldn’t get any other food they eat. Wash holds Isaac and Sam up on this big rock so they can see the cheetah lying down. 

 “Cheetahs are very fast,” Sam leans against Wash. 

 “How fast is very fast?” Wash asks.

 “Like 70 miles per hour fast.” 

 “Precious cats,” Wash loves the cats so much. He could watch them forever and never get bored. If only he could see them in the wild because that would be freaking awesome to see. Trip to Kenya anyone?

They come to a T junction and take a right to head across a bridge that is named for the way it swings in the wind. Some people like to make it swing on it’s own. There have been times someone could hear it five exhibits away because people made it swing a lot. Today, thankfully, isn’t a very windy day. There’s a sign that says they should walk in a single file line if people don’t want to make it swing much.

Isaac tries his best to make it swing, but because he is little still, he does not have the strength to move the bridge. Mason smiles at Wash and they both make it swing, having Isaac think he can do it. Isaac smiles greatly, turning back at them, proud at himself. They smile back.

When across the bridge, they follow the path to the right, coming up on the monkeys first. Like most animals at the zoo, they are just sitting around. Though one is sitting up against the fence, staring at everyone.

They move onto the leopard next. The cage seems too small for it, but at least it's not like what zoos used to be like. With the concrete exhibits. The leopard is pacing back and forth until it jumps up on one of the branches that let it go up above everyone. Wash is so fascinated with the fact it's above them. Isaac lost interest when it laid down.

Isaac pulls on Wash’s hand so they can keep moving. Wash sighs and continues moving on to the next exhibits. Sam and Isaac only stop momentarily to look at the Bongo, the other monkeys, and the River Hogs, but then they get to the gorilla exhibit. They get up on the little wooden platform to overlook the gorillas. There are three females, one male, and one baby. The little sign says the baby is a year and a half old.

 "Hey look! It’s you!” Isaac tells Sam and points at the baby gorilla climbing up a tree.

 “You’re just projecting,” Sam smiles and begins to walk away. Wash follows Sam as Mason stands next to Isaac.

 “Did you hear him?!” Isaac looks up at Mason.

 “Yes, I did.” Mason can’t help but to smile because it was perfectly executed. 

Isaac walks away, pouting. He thinks Sam is starting to pick up on his jokes even though they’ve only been together for almost two years. Yeah, he likes his brother, but no, he can’t learn to be as sarcastic as he is. 

They walk back over the swinging bridge because the gorillas were the last animal exhibit in the little loop. Isaac doesn’t bother to try to make the bridge swing since he’s still pouting silently. They turn right after the bridge. Not even stopping to see the stork, or the raven paired with the vulture. Even the eagle and the huge tortoises someone could ride didn’t catch their attention enough to make them stop. They stop for a moment when they get to the Duikers. A really tiny type of deer. But they only stop for a second.

Moving on, they get to the African Aviary. Where Sam notices the first thing they’ll see in there are two red lemurs. They originally weren’t going to go in there because birds, but lemurs! Sam won’t let them leave without seeing the lemurs first. 

Inside the aviary, Isaac sticks close to Mason, not so happy with the birds because they can fly on him and hit him if they want. Sam doesn’t care about the birds. He just stands behind the little wooden barrier to keep people on the path, staring at the lemurs. One of them is running back and forth, upside down, on this rope tied up from one end to another of their little caged area. 

Isaac eventually makes Mason take him out of the aviary because birds are creepy. Especially the white ones that just sit in the tree and stare at you. Nope, he can’t. Wash stays with Sam and he’s just in love with how the lemurs are jumping around so much. Until they start fighting. Then he backs up a little. 

 “It’s sad.” Sam just randomly speaks, walking away from the exhibit to get out of the aviary.

 “What is?” Wash follows him.

 “The cages.”

 “True,” Wash holds the first door open for Sam, then steps in himself, making sure the door closes behind him before opening the other door. “But you know, they do this to help teach us about animals and to protect them from other people.”

 “I know. Still sad.”

They continue on to the lions. Another one Wash loves because they’re just big cats. There’s a sign that says all the lions in the exhibit are neutered males before their manes came in, so they look like females. 

 “Why would they do that?” Isaac asks. 

 “Probably because they don’t have other places to go so neutering them made is so all four males could live together without fighting.”

 “That sucks.” Isaac walks to the next exhibit that is right next to the lions that is the caracal cat. He can’t really see it so he goes back to where the others are. 

Once Sam gets bored with the lions, he walks off to the caracal, but he also can’t see it so the two walk off to see the fennec fox, lying up with it’s cute little ears up. 

 “Do you have any facts about these?” Isaac asks Sam.

 “No, but I wanna look them up now.”

 “Nerd.”

 “I know you are, but what am I?” Sam smiles, moving over to the bat eared fox. It’s just laying there sleeping.

 “I said, you’re a nerd!”

 “I know  _ you  _ are, but what am I?” This one always gets Isaac. He hates it. Makes him shut up because there’s no way to win this one.

 “Whatever,” Isaac leans against the railing, watching the fennec lay it’s head down and go to sleep. He’s getting pretty tired himself. When Mason and Wash catch up to the two, Isaac asks, “What, were you two kissing again?” 

 “No,” Wash answers even though they totally were.

 “Don’t lie to me mister.” Isaac squints. 

 “Why would we lie to you?” Mason asks, messing up Isaac’s hair. Which, in return, makes him groan and fix his hair. 

They all follow to the next exhibits, which are the black footed cat and the sand cat. Both look so freaking cute, but can fuck you up in a heartbeat if given the chance. The sand cat looks like a regular old house cat. Wash is just gushing over it. You gotta admit, though, it’s pretty damn cute. Any cat lover would want one. Even if it would eventually kill you.

After forcing Wash to leave the cats, they walk down this wooden bridge to where the rhino and giraffes are. Not caring at all, they walk straight to see the chimps. The chimps probably have the best exhibit in the zoo because it sits on three acres of land and there’s enough area for them to go hide and have secret meanings. Those damn dirty apes. 

Wash gets out everyone’s sandwich, letting the two have theirs to eat near the window, on the ledge. Wash and Mason share a sandwich since they both don’t normally eat a lunch. When Isaac finishes his, he gets up and sits next to Wash when he’s given animal crackers. It’s easy to see that he’s getting tired. Sam is still having a blast. Nothing could make him tired! 

When all four are finished with their food, they head out. While Mason is throwing away some trash, Wash feels a little hand tug on his. It’s Isaac. Not saying a word, just lifting up his arms. Wash sighs and picks him up, holding him on his hip. 

 “You’re not four anymore, you know.” Wash reminds him.

 “Then why pick me up?” Isaac fully leans against Wash.

 “Because you’ve been good and you’re clearly tired and you’re still small enough to do so. I have a feeling you’re going to be a small adult.”

Isaac doesn’t respond. He just lays his head down on Wash’s shoulder as they continue on to see the last few animals of Africa. There’s the crocodile that just lays there. The hippo swims back and forth in its little pool area. When they past those two animals, Isaac is having trouble keeping his eyes open.

 “We should do this more often. Makes this one tired,” Wash knows Isaac is listening when he tells Mason.

 “Maybe so. Then he might behave better.” Mason is playing along.

 “Shhhh Washy. You suck.” Isaac mumbles. 

Wash chuckles to himself. He holds Isaac up by placing his butt on the wood fence. Not like Isaac noticed. He fell asleep. The African painted dogs smell so bad. Like they roll in their own excrement. Sam has started holding Mason’s hand because he’s tired too, but wants to last the whole trip. Unlike his brother. 

Wash does the same thing when they stop to see the baboons; holding Isaac up by putting his butt on the wood fence. When they leave the baboons, next stop, the tram. They’re not walking back up that huge hill over the river. Nah fam. That’s bullshit. They’ll take the tram. Especially since they have two tired children. 

Mason goes inside to pay for four tickets while Wash sits down with the two to wait. They might have to come back another time to stop at the gift shop because Isaac is going to become very grumpy when Wash is going to force him to walk. Mason comes back with the tickets just at the tram pulls up. 

Once everyone is off, the person checks for tickets and let's all four on. They pick a spot at random. Wash sets Isaac next to him and he groans, not happy to be moved. That’s when he opens his eyes and sees where he’s at, with a groan. 

 “Why are we on this thing?” He leans against Wash’s shoulder. 

 “Heading up and out of here. Still wanna stop at the gift shop or do it next time?”

 “Next time Washy.” 

Wash shakes his head. The tram begins to leave out of Africa. It’s nice because Isaac is quiet. Sam is leaning against Isaac because they do have a strong brotherly bond. Especially when Isaac found out where Sam came from and why he’s somewhat quiet. They protect each other. Even when they argue and Isaac does things to Sam. 

When they get to the stop, Wash and Mason has to almost carry Isaac and Sam off the tram because of how tired they are, but they’re being forced to walk to the car. At the car, they happily climb into their seats. 

 

Bedtime comes around and Isaac is asleep next to Wash. They were watching cartoons and hadn’t realized he fell asleep. Wash picks him up, taking him to bed. He lays Isaac down gently, barely waking him up. 

 “Goodnight, dad.” Isaac curls in on himself. 

 “Goodnight,” Wash leans down. “Felix.” He kisses his forehead. 


End file.
